Unique baiser
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] couple original chapitre unique à moins qu'on demande une suite, ce qui m'étonnerait ! Bah ya dudulle ds un hôpital ozzie pis ya quelqu'un qui lui rend une visite. voilà, c'était pour un concours mais me suis un peu bcp planter sur le sujet ! voilà


Auteur : kowai

Genre : euh, yaoi et euh

Couple : alors, c'est du compliqué tout ça, 13+2  2x4x2 

Remarque : vous comprendrez le titre que vers la fin. 

Unique baiser. 

Il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, les médecins l'avaient attaché de peur que, dans une crise de schizophrénie, il ne tente de s'échapper et de tuer de nouveau.  

Pourtant ce jeune homme n'avait rien d'un tueur, il ressemblait à un adolescent innocent, quoique légèrement agité. 

Le jeune homme devait avoir une quinzaine d'année, les cheveux bruns très longs et de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur extrêmement rare, semblable à l'améthyste.

Quand les soldats ozzies avaient ramené ce jeune homme en disant que c'était un des pilotes de gundams, les médecins avaient failli s'étrangler.

Il était vrai que avec sa taille moyenne, ses quarante kilos tout mouillés, pilote de gundam aurait été le dernier métier qu'on lui aurait donné.

Ce fut lorsqu'il se réveilla qu'ils comprirent personne n'avait eu l'idée de l'attacher et il avait fait une tentative d'évasion en tuant la plupart des gardes avec un scalpel. Tranchant des têtes, ouvrant les ventres, coupant des bras, des jambes, en bref, il s'était amusé comme un petit fou. 

Quand ils eurent retrouvé le pilote, il riait comme un psychopathe en leur disant que bientôt ce serait leur tour.  

Depuis ce jour là, dès qu'il fallait le transporter, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient même évacué les autres malades pour assurer leur sécurité. 

Plus tard, ils apprirent que ce jeune homme était le pilote du Gundam 02, il était donc Shinigami, le dieu de la mort, et les mesures de sécurité déjà en place redoublèrent.

De plus,  le colonel Kushrenada eut l'idée stupide de vouloir lui rendre une visite, ce qui activa tout le monde. Personne n'avait une minute à soi.

Il était dans les couloirs qui  menaient à sa chambre. Treize était si heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver la seule personne qu'il avait aimée durant cette guerre.

Il aimait Duo, alors que le jeune lui-même ne le savait pas.

Treize s'était juré de tout faire pour le sortir de là, sans qu'il ne souffre ou autre chose, mais  les membres de l'organisation Romfeller le lui avaient interdit, prétextant que c'était une personne extrêmement dangereuse et instable.   

D'autant plus qu'il était schizophrène, mais ces mises en gardes idiotes ne l'intéressaient pas, Treize se fichait de ces vieux abrutis qui lui sortaient cela.

La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était être auprès de Duo, de l'aider pour qu'il aille mieux, de lui prêter main forte dans ses combats de tous les jours pour vaincre cette maladie.     

Il savait que Duo avait très peu de chances de sortir de cette schizophrénie, car il était comme cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance, abandonné par ses parents, puis recueilli par un gamin des rues mort par la suite à cause de la grande Epidémie qui ravagea L2. Il fut ensuite de nouveau accueilli dans une église, l'église Maxwell, où il fut très bien nourri et élevé ( du moins, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu ). Seulement, lors de l'incendie de l'église, Duo en fut le seul survivant. Peu de temps après cela, il rencontra le professeur G qui lui proposa de piloter DeathScythe, le Gundam 02. C'étaient les seuls renseignements que Treize avait pu obtenir sur celui que les gens appelaient maintenant « son protégé ».

Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre du natté, à qui sa natte avait d'ailleurs été défaite.

Il était là, allongé, sans bouger, l'air d'un ange descendu sur Terre pour n'y faire que du bien, mais à la place il était un ange des ténèbres, il venait faire respecter la volonté de Shinigami.   

Treize aurait voulu le remettre dans le droit chemin, mais il savait que c'était tout à fait impossible : il avait été choisi, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu une enfance si malheureuse. 

Aujourd'hui, il était venu le voir car il s'était senti attiré par une force dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. [1] 

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, sans faire le moindre geste brusque, de peur qu'il ne se réveille. 

Le colonel préférait le voir quand il dormait, comme cela, il ne lui parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas sentir ce regard améthyste sur lui.  

  
_ Pourquoi vous n'avancez pas plus ? Je vous fais peur ? Déclara Duo.

  
Treize sursauta. Pensant que le natté dormait, son soudain réveil l'avait surpris.

La voix du pilote 02 semblait voilée, fatiguée pour ne pas dire exténuée, cela se voyait, il n'en pouvait plus.   
  


_ Si vous êtes venu pour me tuer, faites-le, j'en ai trop marre de cette foutue vie. 

_ Non, je suis venu pour vous parler, en tant qu'ami, répondit calmement Treize, scrutant le regard de Duo, qui semblait tout aussi fatigué et voilé.

_ Les Ozzies ne sont pas mes amis, ce sont des connards qui ne méritent que la mort.   
  


Ses paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui, elles lui avaient fait mal, comme un couteau dans le ventre.

Il haïssait les ozzies, alors que lui en était un. 

Le haïssait-il ?

Treize connaissait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait fait, tous ses carnages, tous ses morts. Le colonel avec assisté à chacun de ses affreux combat où la plupart du temps, le natté laminait ses troupes à lui tout seul. A chaque fois, il l'avait observé sans rien dire, à le voir tuer tous ces gens. Il s'était souvent posé des questions :

Quelle partie de Duo tue réellement ? 

Etait-il vraiment conscient des morts dont il était responsable, des familles qu'il détruisait ?

Trouvait-il cela amusant ?

Et pourquoi tuait-il ces gens ?

Et toujours, après ces combats, il voyait ses larmes perler aux coins de magnifiques  yeux améthyste, avec l'envie immense de le serrer contre lui, pour le consoler en lui disant que c'était simplement un cauchemar. 

Sauf que plus il assistait à ces combats, plus il comprenait qu'en fait, il tuait de son plein gré : ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était simplement le vrai visage de Shinigami qu'il avait devant ses yeux.  
    

_ Vous ne parlez plus, je vous ai vexé peut-être ?

  
Treize revint à la réalité assez brusquement.

  
_ Non, pas du tout, seulement, haïssez-vous tous les ozzies ? Ils ne sont pas tous comme cela.

_ Oh, si ! Citez moi une personne dans les ozzies qui ne mérite pas de mourir !

_ Moi, je n'ai rien fait qui mérite la mort, répondit le colonel prenant un ton solennel.

_ Non à peine ! Vous avez demandé à votre chien d'aller tuer le ministre des affaires étrangères ! Vous ne méritez pas la mort, c'est la prison à vie qu'il vous faut ! Un endroit où vous seriez torturé jusqu'à la fin de vos misérables jours d'existence sur cette Terre souillée par des connards dans votre genre ! 

  
Treize n'en pouvait plus, il s'était approché de Duo et l'avait giflé violemment.

Un léger bleu commençait à se former sur la pommette du jeune homme.

  
_ Vous voyez, vous méritez tous le même sort. 

  
Duo avait laissé échapper quelques larmes à la fois mêlées de douleur et de fatigue. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait retrouver Quatre, il lui manquait trop. 

La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu à ce moment là, aurait été que Quatre le prenne doucement des ses bras fins et qu'il le berce pour qu'il se rendorme. 

Ces médecins étaient infects avec lui, il voulait retrouver ses amis. 

  
Le colonel ne resta pas plus longtemps, il sortit de la salle et alla dans une autre, déserte, où il commença à pleurer, sans s'arrêter pendant deux heures au moins. Aucun garde ne vint le voir, ils le laissèrent seul. Tous savaient que dans ces moments là, c'était la seule chose qu'il cherchait, la solitude.  

  
Duo aussi, resta dans sa chambre à pleurer, tous ses amis lui manquaient, et surtout Quatre, son Quatre qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Chaque geste de la vie quotidienne lui manquait. Il aurait donné sa vie pour les revoir tous. 

Deux jours se passèrent, Treize n'était pas retourné voir Duo, et le natté lui, était resté immobile, sur son lit, ne pensant qu'à la meilleure façon de mourir. 

Ce fut pendant un après midi que des médecins entrèrent dans la chambre, des seringues posées sur un plateau.

Le jeune homme commença à paniquer, car, même si c'était un pilote de Gundam, il avait une peur bleue des piqûres.

  
_ C'est quoi ça ? Ne m'approchez pas avec ces trucs !

_ Alors le Shinigami qui nous énerve tant a la trouille des piqûres, c'est une bonne nouvelle, tu succomberas de ta peur !    

_ Oh, non ! A L'AIDE ! NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS AVEC ÇA ! RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES !!! 

  
Duo avait vraiment peur, il ne devait pas quitter cette Terre avant d'avoir revu Quatre pour la dernière fois, il se l'était juré. Mais les médecins s'approchaient dangereusement pendant qu'il essayait de se débattre, en vain.   
  


_ NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! NON ! PAS AVANT DE l'AVOIR REVU ! PITIE !

  
L'homme à la seringue était à quelques centimètres de sa peau, prêt à piquer pour qu'il tombe dans un repos infini, quoique infini ne fut pas obligatoirement le mot adapté. 

Quand soudain quelqu'un défonça la porte à moitié, tenant une arme dans une main, il  déclara :

  
_ Vous le touchez, et ce soir vos enfants ne vous verront pas revenir ! C'est clair ?  

_ Mais, colonel Kushrenada ! C'est le sort qu'il mérite ! Il a tué trop de gens, c'est un meurtrier !

_ Le seul meurtrier ici, se sera vous quand vous lui aurez injecté ce poison. C'est un adolescent ! C'est comme vous essayiez de tuer un de vos enfants.

  
En entendant cela, le médecin lâcha la seringue qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le colonel avait raison, Duo n'était qu'un adolescent, même si c'était un pilote de gundam, il ne méritait pas la mort.  
  


_ Maintenant, détachez-le s'il vous plait et allez chercher un fauteuil.  
 

Tous obéirent et en quelques minutes, Duo se retrouva dans un fauteuil roulant, placé à côté de Treize.

  
_ Alors c'est vrai, cet enfant est votre protégé. Tout le monde dit cela dans l'hôpital, le colonel Kushrenada a mis un gamin sous son aile. Je vois que c'est vrai. Mais sachez une chose, pendant plus de deux mois nous l'avons entendu délirer et croyez moi, vous ne l'aurez pas dans votre lit, car je pense que c'est ce que vous attendez de lui. Ce jeune homme aime quelqu'un encore plus passionnément que n'importe quoi. Si vous lui faites du mal, ce sera vous le meurtrier.   
  


Duo écoutait les paroles avec détermination. C'était donc pour cela que Treize lui parlait, tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de lui. Il se sentait dégoûté.  
 

_ Une chose avant de partir, voici les médicaments pour toi jeune homme, tu es presque guéri, suis ce traitement et tu le seras totalement.  
 

Il lui mit sur les genoux un sac de plastique dans lequel se trouvaient au moins dix boîtes du médicament infect qu'il prenait.

Tous deux repartirent, assistés par les gardes personnels de Treize qui les conduisirent dans une des maisons appartenant à sa famille Kushrenada.

La demeure se trouvait non loin de l'hôpital, à quelques centaines de mètres. 

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, les gardes les laissèrent. Duo entra par la grande porte et attendit que Treize entre à son tour.

  
_ Tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas moi que vous appeliez, qui était-ce ? demanda enfin Treize.

_ Quatre, un autre pilote. Je…ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait.  
  


D'un geste de tendresse, Treize mit sa main sur la joue de Duo et la caressa avec douceur :

  
_ Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, ton coeur est pris, je le comprends. Je veux faire un marché avec toi : je te laisse partir, et tu viens me rendre où visite une fois par mois, pour que nous parlions un peu. Je te jure que je ne te ferais pas de mal durant ces visites. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je pense que c'est un marché équitable, non ?

_ Oui, très bien, une fois tous les mois.

_ Une dernière chose, je veux que tu prennes ces médicaments, c'est important, s'il te plait.

  
Devant toute l'attention que Treize lui portait, il accepta.

Le regard du colonel était triste, voilé comme le sien avant.

  
_ Je vais faire quelque chose que je ne ferais qu'une fois et plus jamais par la suite, profitez-en. Fit Duo

Duo s'approcha doucement de Treize, se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec douceur et une retenue qui était assez normale, étant donné que Duo aimait Quatre et non cet homme.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, une larme avait coulé sur la joue de Treize.

  
_ Merci, souffla-t-il

_ Souvenez- vous, la première…

Et il partit en courant le plus vite possible.

  
_ Et la dernière fois, je sais, continua Treize.

  
Duo ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais en embrassant Treize, il avait ravivé une flamme en lui, une envie de vivre.

Tous deux se revoyaient désormais une fois par mois, dans le secret, ils étaient devenus amis et se sentaient bien en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Duo avait d'une certaine façon, retrouvé un « grand frère » de cœur, un soutien et Treize la joie de vivre, et semble-t-il un « petit frère ».

Fin

*contente* j'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

[1] moi je dirais par ses hormones mais bon, chacun pense ce qu'il veut ^^o         


End file.
